Blush
by Starla19
Summary: Just a little daydream of mine, involving the loveable Greg! Please read and review.


'_Where has all the time gone'?_ She wondered as she drove along the street towards Gregs house. She'd joined the team fresh from University in England. She had been here a little over a month now. Not that she minded- the climate was better, she had her dream job, she should be feeling on top of the world, but something bothered her.

'_Hmmmmm…. Greg',_ always interupting her thoughts. He was the first person she met in Las Vegas, and most definitely her best friend.

_Best friend…._ Now that was the part bothering her. Greg was….. a lot of things, to lots of people. She just couldn't bring herself to admit how she felt about him.

She pulled up outside his house and took a moment to sort herself out. Just thinking about Greg made her blush like mad, and so she desperately tried to make her cheeks less red. Confident she was back to her ivory skin toned self, she walked up the path to Gregs house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Mel!" he smiled, hugging her at the door.

Mel could feel herself blushing again.

_Stop it!_ she prayed silently. _Its just a hug from your friend Greg, calm yourself down!_ She scolded her inner teenager who seemed to be enjoying all of this.

He let her go. She stepped back, and just for a moment she braved herself to look him in the eye. She sighed silently.

"So are we going or what?" he asked cheerfully.

"Um, yeah, sure!" She replied, trying to pay attention and not stare into what she had decided were the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes she had ever seen. They werent just brown, they were more chocolate she thought.

As she drove, she desperately tried to keep her attention on the road. For one thing, driving on the right was a new thing to her, and two, the more she focussed on the road, the less she thought about Greg.

"Bowling or the movies?" he questioned.

"Definitely the movies!" she smiled

"Care to explain your reasoning?" He asked, trying to be as serious as a certain crime lab supervisor they all knew.

" Well its all to do with a wonderful scientific theory called jealousy" she said, trying not to laugh. "If I watch this movie, that wont be released back home for six months, I can make all my friends incredibly jealous and ruin the ending for them" She laughed

"Touche" He replied in his almost perfect British accent that he'd been practicing.

"Im Impressed, you've almost got it….!" She said, a smile forming

'_Wow, that felt so…. Natural'_ she thought to herself. Talking to Greg wasn't her problem, it was her emotions.

"So tell me, why are we spending our one night off in the movies?" Greg asked playfully

"Because I cant bowl to save my life!"

"That's the fun of it, its kinda boring otherwise"

"But then why should we spend our one night off bowling?" she retorted smiling.

"I have no idea- what should we do on this rare occasion of a night off?" He smiled, getting closer.

_Go for it!_ Her inner teenager screamed

Her eyes locked on his, and she found herself unable to look away.

'_Whats the worse that could happen? I mean, sure he's your work colleague and this could end up in a nasty rumour around the lab, or Grissom could fire your ass…..'_

"Hey Mel…you spend too much time thinking………."

"You're right but…"

"But…?"

She leaned in and kissed him. She didn't know why she done it, or even how. For a moment she was terrified that he would push her away, or even laugh at her but in the next moment, she realised _He's kissing me back…._

"Do I still think too much?"

"Yeah, but we can work on that!" he laughed

"Hey" she exclaimed, hitting him playfully, before realising he was pulling her in for another kiss.

"Well I guess I know now!" she smiled

"Know what?"

"That im not nuts, that you like me……?"

"Of course I do, who wouldn't? The minute you walked into my lab, I liked you!"

"Then why didn't you……..?"

"Because………. I guess I didn't know how you felt, you're hard to work out…. Like I said, you think too much!"

"Well I would promise to think less……." She laughed "But I think I might just be fired for it"

"Okay okay i guess you're right"

"Question still remains, what are we going to do tonight?"

_Just a little musing of mine…. Will be continued if you read and review!_


End file.
